Music Video: Rob Zombie Dragula... FF8 characters
by Simon Erif
Summary: Just a music video mu evil mind came up with... don't ask whay.. I have no IDEA! Well hope you know the song. it the one in matrix. ^^ have fun.


The music is not mine.. no money made with any of this. Just my wild imagination having a good day. ^^ For entertainment only.

Music Video  
ROB ZOMBIE - DRAGULA (HOT ROD HERMAN REMIX)   
Staring: Seifer Almasy, Squall Leonheart, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kinneas... and lots of others. 

By: © Simon Erif (the idea not music or characters)

The Music starts   
[The stage is dark and only a laugh is heard.  
The lights comes on slowly with the smoke and a person is in the middle of a ring of people.  
The people around the person and stage are all dressed in black and a dark make-up] 

[The person in the middle starts to sing his back still turned to the camera.]

"Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze" 

[The person turns around. He's dressed in black leather trousers and a black trench coat  
with red crosses in the sides of the sleeves. He's also wearing black makeup.] 

"Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
While they slowly turn, conquering the worrrr-r-r-r-r-rrrmmmmm" 

[All the others start to sing the course.] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Some of the women near on Seifer and try to seduce him in vain.] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Walks away from the women toward the camera smiling evilly.]

  
"Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
Weak and watch you need, nowhere as you bleed" 

[Smirking wickedly... he pets one of the others hair and the shows him a way laughing while singing.]  
"Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr-r-r-r-rrrr" 

[Every one sings...] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Some of the men near Seifer and try to seduce him but again he doesn't even seem to notice them.] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Squall apears and comes closer and seductively sings to Seifer while smiling wickedly.]  
"So Do it baby, Do it baby" 

[Kisses Seifer lightly on the lips.] 

"So Do it baby, Do it baby" 

[Zell comes in front of the camera and smiles dangerously while singing...]  
"Living like an animal" 

[Seifer leaves Squall and walks to a long stairs... while still singing.]  
"Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
Devil on your back, I can never die" 

[Starts to climb the stairs while singing]  
"(I can never die... *repeat*)" 

[Walks to the top of the stairs and waits for something....]  
[Drops himself from the top over the clif looking wall and sings...]  
"I can never diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie...." 

[Gets caught by Sguall, Irvine and some others.]  
[Grasps Squall and danced with him still singing and smiling seductively.] 

[Squall dances erotically and sings]  
"So Do it baby, Do it baby" 

[Seifer kisses him Passionately and then bites his neck leaving two bite  
marks from his sharp fangs]  
"So Do it baby, Do it baby" 

[Zell again comes to the camera and sings smiling wickedly letting his fangs show.]  
"Living like an animal" 

[Seifer leaves Squall and comes toward the camera grinning wildly.] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Laugh's and turns to go back to Squall and Irvine and Zell...] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

[Zell and Irvine and Squall are on their knees in front of Seifer running their hands all over him and worshipping him.] 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragula" 

"Dig through the ditches,  
Burn through the witches  
I slam in the back of my  
Dragulaaaa" 

[Lots of smoke surrounds the stage and then the light's dim out.] 

The Music ends.  



End file.
